You're My Only Hope
by lotr123rules
Summary: Will Draco be able to accept the secrets of his past? Will Blaise find the strength to tell people of his own secret past? Hermione might just be the person to solve their dilemas. Ginny is the interpreter between them all. I know the summary sucks but th
1. Their Lives Entwine

Okay before you read the story, I just want to inform you that this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not up to everyone's standards. But I do hope you all like it. :D Without further ado, here is Only Hope.

* * *

"_Please…don't go!" A small boy with platinum blonde hair cried out._

_"Begging is for mudbloods, Draco," A tall man with steel eyes replied coldly before stalking out, slamming the door behind him. The boy turned around to see his mother clinging to the stair banister, sobbing._

"Draco!" The scene before Draco Malfoy's eyes was growing hazy, and starting to blur. "Draco! Wake up man, we have quidditch training!" The boy in the dream reached out for his mother, but was robbed of that comfort when Draco awoke fully.

"Geroff me Blaise!" Draco growled at the boy who was shaking him rudely by the shoulders, interrupting his dream. '_Which is probably a good thing_,' he thought with gratitude, but Draco was not a morning person and did not feel like showing his emotions to the other boy. He'd be dreaming the same dream every night for the past year…ever since his father walked out on his family…

"Well I'm sorry but you know Chris will kick our asses if we're late again!" Blaise said in the most unapologetic manner.

"Chris is… Chris is…" but Draco couldn't finish. In truth Chris was the best quidditch captain Slytherin had seen in years, and Draco felt disloyal to bad mouth him. With much grumbling and groaning Draco rose from his bed to get ready for a gruelling training session. As he showered without much thought, and trudged down the stairs in a state of sleepiness, Draco bumped into someone.

"Oh!" the girl said in surprise, as her books flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry," Draco said drowsily. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He began to pick up the books. After picking up two, he looked around and saw at least six others. '_Now who do I know that carries around this many books_?' Draco thought uncomprehendingly. "Hermione!" Draco shouted, dropping her books like a hot potato. Hermione had been staring off into the distance, apparently deep in thought. Draco's shout brought her mind back to reality.

"Draco!" She said in disgust. Before any more could be said, Draco stalked off down the stairs.

"What a jerk," Hermione said under her breath. She sighed as she looked at her books strewn everywhere. As she extended a hand to pick up "Hogwarts: A History" (the latest edition) a tanned hand touched hers. Hermione looked up only to be lost in the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. They had such depth, such clarity, and yet such…mystery…

"Would you like some help?" Blaise Zabini asked, his deep voice sending Hermione's heart thumping wildly. She could only nod. So they both picked up her books, which, I have to say, took quite some time.

"Where're you headed?" Blaise asked, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Oh…Just…Around…" She managed to say.

"Same," Blaise said, a smile gracing his lips. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Hermione answered, returning the smile with one of her own.

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco called to the brunette, running to catch up with him. 

"Oh…Hi Draco," Blaise said, grinning at his best friend.

"Woah…" Draco breathed, taking a step back. Why was Blaise so cheerful? What happened to the always-brooding Blaise?

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Draco looked Blaise over suspiciously, checking to see that it was really him.

Blaise laughed. "Nothing!" he said still chuckling. "It's me. How was quidditch training?" Draco narrowed his eyes in further suspicion.

"That's right, you weren't there. Why is that exactly?" Draco said, circling Blaise like a lion circles his prey.

"I went to the sick bay, I wasn't feeling too well."

"Well, you look fine now," Draco shot at him.

"Amazing what that nurse can do, ain't it Drake? But now, I have to go," Blaise waved to Draco before walking off in the direction of the library.

'_Something is up with that boy_,' Draco thought to himself, but before he could further ponder about it, something or rather someone, latched themselves onto his arm.

"Draco dahlink!" A high-pitched female voice drawled in his ear, before laughing a laugh that sounded like a round of gunshots being fired. Draco grimaced.

"Get off me Pansy," He growled. Pansy pouted, making her lip gloss run onto her chin, making her look like she was drooling.Draco almost laughed at the thought. Almost.

"Draco, we never spend any time together! I have needs you know! Feelings too!" Pansy whined. Draco shuddered at the thought of spending time with his ex girlfriend.

"Pansy. We're not going out anymore. This relationship ended last year," Draco said in a bored tone.

Seeing that the heavily made up girl was about to argue, Draco cut her off. "Get-over-it," Draco told her through clenched teeth. He then turned his back on her and walked off. '_Freaking hell, that woman never leaves me alone_!' Draco thought resentfully. A memory flooded into his mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"Pansy get away from me," Draco growled to a teary eyed girl. The girl ran off. "I'm telling you, that girl never seems able to leave me alone!" Draco complained turning to his companion, Blaise Zabini._

_"Draco, you're lucky to even have a girl," Blaise said, and something flicked over his face. But before Draco could read further into it, it was gone and Blaise's face was back to it's usual unreadable self._

_"Well, if you opened up a little more," Draco said timidly, knowing that this was a sensitive topic for his friend._

_"If I opened up, you'd all be sorry," Blaise said somewhat coldly before retreating to the Slytherin common room._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Hermione flopped onto her bed, sighing with happiness. '_Blaise Zabini! Who knew_?' She thought. At that moment, a certain red headed female walked into the room. 

"Alright. Fess up!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione said blushing madly.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. Hermione knew that her best friend would weasel (no pun intended) it out of her sooner or later, so she spilled the beans about her afternoon with Blaise Zabini. She told Ginny about how they walked around the school, hand in hand, talking about everything. Blaise turned out to actually be intelligent, and the twodebated over philosophical issues all afternoon. For Hermione, that was romance heaven.

"Blaise ey?" Ginny said thoughtfully. "Well, he's a looker! Gotta give ya that," Ginny winked at Hermione, and Hermione blushed.

"I don't think it meant anything though. It was only one afternoon," Hermione said disappointedly. She could already feel herself starting to go into that post date mortem. '_Well okay it wasn't really a date but it sure felt like it_!' Hermione thought. Anyway, she was going into that state where a girl questions and doubts everything that happened on the date. If it was all too wonderful too have happened. Or if it she just imagined it. Of if…the doubts were endless!

"'Mione," Ginny said in a warning tone, seeing a frown on her friend's face. She knew what she was thinking. "I'm sure it was wonderful!"

"Yeah…who knew that a Slytherin could be so nice? And sweet? And wonderful…" Hermione said dreamily. '_Uh oh…She's hooked. Well I'll just have to suss out this Blaise character_,' Ginny thought decisively.

"Well I have to go study, see you late 'Mione," Ginny waved goodbye to her wavy haired friend, and as she walked out the door she saw Hermione gazing dreamily out their dorm window.

Ginny made her way down to the Hogwart's library, hoping to catch up on her homework. As she passed through the entrance and quickly scanned the room for the best study desk, she noticed a certain someone sitting near the 'Z' section. '_Hmm, I said I would suss him out but I don't know him well enough to just go up to him…hmm…_' Ginny pondered but her question was answered for her. At that moment Draco Malfoy sat down next to Blaise. Ginny snuck through the back isles and up through the 'Y' section to get a good vantage point. She settled herself behind some books on an old wizard professor and began eavesdropping on the two males.

"Blaise, I know you weren't sick yesterday, so where were you really?" Draco asked, whispering to the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the other boy answered, not even looking up from his book. Draco's eyes glinted. He hated when people lied to him. Heck, he'd had enough from his family to last him a lifetime.

"Fine. Don't tell your best friend you know, just keep him in the dark he doesn't care," Draco said pouting.

"Well as long as 'he' doesn't care, can 'he' leave me alone? I'm trying to study," Blaise said rudely, still not glancing up from his book. Ginny winced from the harshness in his voice. 'I wonder what made him so secretive and closed that he would dismiss his best friend like that?' Ginny thought, horrified. If Hermione did that to her she would simply cry.

"Fine with me," Draco whispered, his voice venomous with anger. Draco left the vicinity, glaring at everyone who looked at him. Only once Draco had reached the doors, did Blaise look up. He sighed. '_I always seem to drive everyone I love away_,' he thought sadly. Ginny noticed a pained look cross his face. She felt pity for him. At that moment Blaise glanced up towards Ginny, as if feeling her gaze at him. Ginny hurriedly occupied herself with some books, and Blaise narrowed his eyes. '_She looks familiar_,' Blaise thought, but didn't remember where he knew her from, so he just shrugged his shoulders and went back studying. Ginny left the library with a lot to think about.

* * *

Draco stormed into the Slytherin Common room, fuming. '_How DARE he_!' Draco thought savagely, pacing in front of the fireplace. '_How dare he reprimand me, ME! Draco Malfoy! And we're BEST friends!_' Draco was not one to feel emotions, other than anger and hatred, but Blaise was a sensitive spot for him. They'd been through so much. Only Blaise knew Draco's horrible secrets… Draco flung himself down onto the battered couch that had suffered many spells from Slytherins play fighting. There he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming once more of his past. 

_'Mummy, it's going to be alright…isn't it?' A younger version of Draco asked. He looked to be about ten years old, and his eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. 'He'll come back this time, won't he?'_

_At the pleading tone in her son's voice, Narcissa Malfoy just burst into tears. Draco hugged her once, and then retreated upstairs to his room. He proceeded to throw things as hard as he could at the walls of his bedroom screaming all the while. He picked up a photo frame that held a picture of Narcissa, Draco and another man in it. This man had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Draco had almost thrown it, but then suddenly snatched it close to his heart. The tears that had been threatening the whole night spilled over and made treks down Draco's perfect skin…_

Draco awoke in a sweat. A dark form sat in front of him, and Draco immediately reached for his wand.

"It's only me, Drake," A deep voice sounded from the shadowed face. Draco was relieved, but that relief quickly turned to anger.

"I have nothing to say to you," Draco said, his grey eyes glinting with fury. Blaise leaned forward in the light, and Draco was surprised to see that his face was wet with what looked like tears.

"I'm really sorry Draco, but…It's just…it's hard, y'know? I have so much stuff to deal with, I just can't handle anymore," Blaise whispered, his voice thick with emotion. The blonde was confused. Questions flooded Draco's mind. What was Blaise talking about? What stuff did he have to deal with? And did this have anything to do with what Blaise really did when he skipped Quidditch? Draco stared hard into Blaise's face. In it, he saw sadness, hatred, confusion and grief…yet there was also joy. Such a mixture of emotions…Draco felt sorry for the younger boy, and also guilty. He had relied so heavily on Blaise, not realising that the brunette would have his own problems.

"Tell me about it," Draco said quietly. Blaise looked at Draco wistfully, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to tell him the truth.

"I've said too much," he whispered and left for his dorm. Draco just sat there in confusion, left to ponder his own thoughts.

* * *

Okay! How was it? I hope you all liked it! And sorry if some of the things I've said, or described people as don't match up with the actual Harry Potter descriptions or things. Anyways, please review! And I'd appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to offer…but I don't want flames…no flamey! LoL. Thanks to anyone who reads it. 


	2. Hopeless Romantics

Blaise had a restless sleep that night. Dreams of cars screeching and a baby crying plagued his mind. The tall brown headed boy woke up and hopped in the shower. '_Cars...baby..._' he mumbled to himself as he walked down the corridor to his room. He was still half asleep when a cool voice interrupted his hypnosis.

"What cars? What baby?" Draco stood in the doorway of his and Blaise's dormitory.

"Wha-Oh nothing," Blaise answered quickly, elbowing past Draco.

The older boy watched, frowning, as Blaise stumbled to his bed and proceeded to pull on his socks and shoes. Blaise could feel Draco's gaze and jutting his chin out stubbornly, turned away to reach for his bag. When he turned back the other boy had gone, leaving only Blaise and his thoughts in the room.

* * *

The Great Hall was always busy at breakfast, but it seemed more so that day. Ginny wandered along the Gryffindor table till she found Hermione, Harry and her brothers seated together.

"''lo all," Ginny said brightly. She got a mixed bag of responses from everyone. Ron nodded his head sleepily while Harry pretended to be engrossed in the newspaper. Hermione smiled and said morning while Fred and George flicked food at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the twins and sat down next to her best friend.

"What's in the news today Harry?" she asked him.

"Not much," He grunted back. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and stared at Ron. He just shrugged at them and continued to shovel bacon into his mouth.

"Uh... So ... Hermione," Ginny began, a little thrown off by Harry's behaviour. "What you got planned for today?"

"Oh I was just planning on taking a nice relaxing walk around the castle... Might wander on by the room of requirement for some quiet reading," Hermione replied nonchalantly. Ginny grinned.

"Sounds potentially romantic. Plan on having anyone join you?" she asked cheekily.

Hermione blushed a little. Ron looked up interestedly. "What kind of company?" he asked.

"The general sort," Hermione answered vaguely. "And no, I'm not having company anyway."

"Sure."

"I'm not!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I know and I said sure," Ginny replied grinning. Hermione sighed and got up.

"I think I might start that walk now."

"Alright you two have fun then."

Hermione glared at Ginny and stalked from the table.

"What two?" Ron asked his sister.

"No one I'm just teasing 'mione."

Ron looked confusedly down at his food. "Is she interested in someone?"

"Maybe. I don't think that's your business though," Ginny said loftily.

"Considering he's got the hots for I'd say it is!" Harry interrupted, surprising Ginny with the fact that he'd been following their conversation.

Ron went bright red. "I do not!"

Harry merely looked at his companion before continuing his attack on Ginny.

"You don't want him to go up to Hermione and confess his undying love for her and then have her throw it back in his face because of another bloke do you? He's your brother!"

Ginny looked hurt. "Harry...I honestly don't know what's come over you."

Harry snorted and retreated behind the newspaper again. Tears came to Ginny's eyes briefly before anger steamed them out. "Alright well if people are going to be pigs then I don't want to be around them anymore!" Sticking her nose in the air she stalked out, much like Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry, who in turn pretended to ignore him. Finally, having had enough of his friend staring at him bug eyed, Harry snapped "What?"

"Well! What'd you go off at my sister like that for you prat!" Ron said, reprimanding his friend. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's her you should be mad at!"

"Why? What's she done?" Ron asked.

"Go talk to Lavender Brown," Harry retorted. "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to read the paper!"

* * *

Hermione wandered down the corridors on the first floor, looking out the windows and over the grounds. '_Such a pretty place for a school! Why __it hardly feels__ like school at all!_' Hermione thought to herself. She stood at one of the largest windows and pressed her forehead against it, shading her eyes against the bright sun's glare with one hand.

"Pretty isn't it," a deep voice rumbled from behind her. Shivers ran up Hermione's spine.

"Very," she breathed. Turning around she found Blaise's body very close to her own. Hermione blushed, pink spreading prettily across her cheeks.

"How...are you?" she asked awkwardly. Blaise laughed and moved to the side of her.

"I'm good thank you. Didn't get much sleep last night, bloody bugs in my bed I reckon."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. '_But Hogwarts doesn't have any bed bugs,' _said a voice in the back of her head. She looked at Blaise closely, noticing the dark patches under his eyes and the redness of his whites. His shoulders sagged a little and his hair looked like he'd just woken up.

Feeling her scrutinizing him, Blaise turned and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

Blaise turned back and grinned. "You mean where are _we _going."

Hermione grinned and trotted to catch up to him. Blaise linked his arm through hers.

* * *

A young red headed teenaged girl was sitting in front of a tree by the lake. She was sitting delicately with her legs spread underneath her to the side with her nose stuck in a thick book. Her hair glistened as the sun shone on it. Her hand lazily swatted at a fly every now and then. Occasionally she would look up and her eyes would sparkle as she gazed at the lake. Harry noticed all these things from beneath the security of his invisibility cloak. He was little than two metres away, sitting cross legged facing her. He was surprised she hadn't felt his presence yet, but then again the invisibility cloak's power to mask people was very strong. He sighed quietly and got up. He had walked about five metres away before a steely voice shattered the quiet calm that had shrouded them both.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded, strolling up to Ginny and towering over her.

Harry stayed, moving to a spot behind the tree to get a good look at the both of them.

"...Reading?" She replied, barely even glancing at him.

"Yes. Reading. Where? Under MY tree!" Draco said in a threatening voice.

"Your tree?" Ginny looked back at the tree and Harry gasped. She was looking right at him. But her eyes moved over him and up and down the tree. "That's funny. I don't see your name on it Draco."

Draco glared at her furiously. He waved his wand at the tree and his name appeared there in a messy sprawling hand writing. "Is now."

Ginny flicked her wand casually at the tree. Her name appeared neatly just under Draco's. "Oh look at that, so's mine. Does that mean it's both of ours?" She asked amiably.

Draco huffed. "Stop being a git. This is my tree. I come here every day and everyone knows it. That's why you'll see no one else here but me."

"And now me too! What fun!" Ginny said sweetly.

Draco gritted his teeth. Ginny patted the spot beside her. "If you want I don't mind sharing this tree with you."

Harry snickered.

Draco's eyes widened in fury. He took three deep breaths and starting counting. When he had himself under control he plopped himself down next to Ginny.

After sitting in silence for several moments, Ginny said "There now, isn't this nice?"

Draco merely grunted. "Boy you boys seem to do that a lot these days," Ginny mused, thinking of Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes and ignored her comment.

He looked out over the lake surveying the scenery. Students were scattered in small groups every now and again but on the whole not many people were outside.

"Everyone must be at Quidditch," he muttered to himself.

Harry cursed.

"What was that?" Draco said, whipping his head around.

"I don't know," Ginny said, frowning at the tree slightly. "It seemed to come from the tree."

By the time Ginny had said this, Harry was already twenty metres away, headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. He was late for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game!

Deciding that the noise must've been an animal or a twig falling, Draco and Ginny settled down again.

"Why aren't you at Quidditch?" Ginny asked after some time.

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't really in the mood."

Ginny nodded and flipped a page.

'_I wonder what Blaise is up to,_' Draco thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh no!" Hermione said gasping with laughter. "You didn't!"

"We did!" Blaise said proudly.

"Even though Professor Flitwick would have had your heads?"

"Yeah. He was nonethewiser though. Best April fool's Day ever."

Hermione continued to laugh as the pair walked out the castle door and onto the grounds.

"Where to miss?" Blaise asked Hermione, feigning an English accent.

"To the stars," she said in a dramatic, girly voice. Both laughed.

"Oh how I love that movie," Blaise commented as they walked towards a tree. Sitting down, Hermione looked surprised.

"What?" Blaise said defensively.

"It's a movie for hopeless romantics! No offence, but you don't really strike me as the hopeless romantic type," Hermione said teasingly.

"Oh? Don't I now?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "I can be very romantic when I want to."

"Prove it!" Hermione giggled.

Blaise took her hand and gently leaned in towards Hermione. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered. He stared deeply into her eyes and said:

"Are you tired?"

Confused, Hermione asked "Why?"

Blaise leaned in a little closer, his lips within centimetres of Hermione's. Hermione shut her eyes.

"Cause you've been running through my mind all day," Blaise said, chortling as he pulled away.

Hermione hit him lightly on the arm.

"Blaise! That's so cheesy!"

Blaise pretended to be hurt. "What? You mean to say you don't think it was romantic?"

"Not one bit!" Hermione giggled as Blaise pouted at her.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just asking you what you come out to this tree for but you didn't hear me."

"Oh. I guess my mind has been wandering today," Draco said vaguely, his eyes clouded.

Ginny glanced at him sidelong. '_For a conceited prat of a guy he is rather good looking,' _She thought, observing his platinum blonde hair which was spiky at present and his muscular build.

"And in answer to your question I come to this tree because it's where my mother met my..." Draco paused. "Father."

Noticing the pause Ginny dog tagged the page in the book she was reading and turned to face Draco.

"That's sweet," she said.

"Yeah, they it's where he first asked her out. They'd come here on anniversaries and stuff and have picnics. All that romantic stuff. He even asked her to marry him here by the lake, with thestrals trailing a banner just above the lake."

Ginny giggled. Draco looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh sorry! It's just that that's so... cheesy!" She giggled again.

He smiled. "Yeah I guess it is." He looked out over the lake.

"He sounds like a pretty romantic guy though. I didn't know Lucius had that in him, no offence," Ginny said hurriedly.

"Oh. He doesn't," Draco said darkly.

"But you said your father...?"

"As a manner of speaking. Not any more," Draco hurried to cover up his mistake.

"Oh... Okay. Speaking of romance!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Draco asked, eager to change the topic.

"Look over there!" Ginny said, pointing towards a tree under which Hermione and Blaise were sitting. Blaise was bending over Hermione, her hand in his, his face inches from hers.

'_Oh! So that's what's been going on!_' Draco thought, thankful it wasn't something more morbid. '_He might have done better but who am I to pick who he likes_.'

Aloud Draco said to Ginny, "They're getting pretty cosy."

"Yeah! They sure are!" Ginny saiyd excitedly. Then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing..."

"Tell me," Draco persisted.

"Oh... It's just that. Oh well, there's Hermione having her luck with romance while I'm rather in a dry spell," Ginny said embarrassedly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "That's not what Lavender Brown's been saying."

* * *

Yes okay sorry everyone about that way lateness like years lateness of updating this thing but yeah school, everything takes priority right?! 

in any case i think this might have been ratehr hurried, kinda lost the plot ehhh i'd love you all to review and i know most won't, most won't even read this but yeah i'm sorry if it's disappointing :( i still like it! hehe


End file.
